Shane's revenge
by irgroomer
Summary: Shane finds out about Claire's...indescretion with Myrnin. Guaranteed to make you cry...I did and I'm the authoress! Sequel to In which Myrnin has a predicament and Oliver's love potion. (rated M to keep with the story grouping)


Claire was warm. She slowly opened her eyes to see the familiar ceiling of her bedroom. She felt a weight wrapped around her side and glanced over to see Shane curled

possessively around her. Guilt overcame her and tears formed in her eyes; if he ever found out, he would never forgive her. Yet at the same time, she knew this was

something she just couldn't keep a secret. She had done things with…no _to_ Myrnin, and had enjoyed it. She weighed her options. She knew if she kept it a secret, it was

going to eat her alive, and somehow he would find out. She also knew if she told him, he could very well leave her. Also he would probably try to kill Myrnin, whether or not

he would succeed was still something she was unsure of. Claire made up her mind to talk to Eve first; she needed a little bit of advice from another girl. Slowly slipping out of

the bed, she managed to not disturb Shane. Claire found Eve in her room. "Where's Michael?" Claire asked; she knew if Michael was anywhere in the house, he would hear

everything. Eve pursed her lips, "Amelie called him. Apparently there's some big meeting for the vamps." Claire nodded and started pacing, "I need some advice Eve. I did

something really stupid." Eve chuckled nervously, "What did you lose a textbook or fail some test on quantum physics or something?" Claire stopped and sniffled. Eve

touched her shoulder, and she burst into tears, "I don't know what came over me. He was naked, and tied up! He was trapped and in pain and I…I…gave Myrnin a blowjob!"

Eve recoiled as if Claire was a snake, "You what, to who? CB you can't be serious." Claire sank to her knees and buried her face in her hands. "What do I do Eve! What do I

do?" Eve looked shell-shocked, "Uh…I…" Then came a voice she didn't want to hear, "I'll kill him." The voice carried menace like they had never heard before. "Shane!" Claire

said as she stared at him in horror. He made a slashing motion at her, as if to say 'shut up'. Claire jumped up, "Shane I-" "Get the fuck away from me!" Shane screamed as

he shoved her back. Claire looked hurt, "But Shane-" Again he cut her off, "No. I don't want to hear your excuses Claire. You're always with him. You say it's because it's your

job, but I don't believe it. Normal people don't forget to watch the clock when they're at work. Normal people don't go to work on their boss' whim. You're nothing but a

fucking fang-banging whore!" He paused and Claire could see tears in his eyes. He lowered his head so she couldn't see them, "I thought you were different. I thought-" his

voice cracked and he covered his mouth, then he growled and glared at her with such hatred, she felt her knees buckle, "Fuck you Claire." Shane spun away and left,

"Shane!" Claire cried out, her heart breaking, "Shane…" she called his name in a whisper, as she dissolved into heart wrenching sobs. Claire could feel a hand rubbing

soothing circles on her back, but it did no good. She made a mistake, and the price was her entire future. An hour later she collected herself enough to realize that even if he

didn't love her anymore, she needed to stop Shane. She was sure Myrnin would be aware an angry Shane would be coming for him, just as she was equally sure Shane was

going to be too blinded by rage to see that he was no match for Myrnin by himself. She ran to the portal in the living room, opened it and ran through to see Myrnin working

steadily with some chemicals. "Ah Claire, just in time. Hand me that vial close to you hm?" She did, then said, "Myrnin have you seen S-" "Now hand me that tool over there

please." Claire rolled her eyes, "Myrnin-" Again he interrupted her, "An eye dropper please." Claire stomped her foot, earning an amused glance from Myrnin. "Listen to me!

Have…you…seen…Shane?" She enunciated each word with a tinge of anger. Myrnin smiled at her beatifically, "Hmm, no I have not seen the Collins boy. Is he missing?" Claire

burst into tears again, "Myrnin! How can you be so calm about this? Don't you realize what you did? Shane left me! He left me and now I'm all alone. It's all your fault!" She

turned away and spoke again before he could interject, "No…it isn't your fault. It's mine. If I'd had more self-control I would've never…he's coming to kill you, did you know

that?" She turned back to him and he sighed, "Are you going to ask me to exert self-control and not kill him?" Claire looked up at him pleadingly, "I'll talk to him, just…don't

kill him. Please?" Myrnin seemed to think on it for a while, then he sighed, "Very well, I shall do my best to restrain myself from ending his life." Claire trudged up the stairs

of the lab to wait for Shane to arrive. She decided to wait on Gramma Day's porch, since you could see the tunnel to Myrnin's lab from there. "How are you child? You look

world weary." Claire sniffled, "I…made a bad choice." Gramma Day chuckled, "You think the world's ended hm? I felt that way a few times in my long life. Trust me, things

always happen for a reason. All you can do is the best you can; the rest will come." Claire nodded, then grimaced when she saw Shane marching up the path carrying a silver

coated bat, and a stake. She ran to block his path to Myrnin, "Shane stop! Listen to me, fighting him won't do any good. He'll overpower you and-" Shane never spoke, he

simply swung the bat. It connected with her chest with a meaty thud with enough force to make her loose her breath, and then her head hit the wall behind her. She heard

Gramma Day shout, then Myrnin's primal roar. Her vision swam as she saw Shane fighting weakly against the hold Myrnin had on his throat. Myrnin's skin was starting to

redden in the late morning light. Myrnin was snarling like a wild animal, while Shane was turning blue. "You promised." Claire whispered weakly to Myrnin. His head whipped

around to glance at her, then he dropped Shane, who gasped roughly and began coughing and wheezing. Claire's vision blacked as she whispered, "Thank you." She awoke in

the hospital, alone. There were no friends, cards or flowers waiting for her; she felt ashamed that she broke her friendships so thoroughly. She lay there, feeling slightly

numb from the medication, as tears leaked from her eyes. Finally a nurse came in to check on her progress. "Miss Danvers, you're awake. How do you feel?" Claire turned

her head away from the nurse and stared at a blank wall. The nurse went about her duties, "Well, you have four broken ribs, and a concussion. You've been unconscious for

three days. There's a button here for the nurse on call if you start to feel any pain." As the nurse was walking out Claire finally got the courage to ask the nurse the question

she had been dreading, "Is Shane Collins still alive?" She turned back to see Claire staring at her with a pleading look, "Mr. Collins was admitted with you. He had a fractured

arm, a cracked collar bone, damage to his esophagus, a black eye and bruising covering thirty percent of his body. He was unconscious as well, but he's fine." Claire sighed in

relief. "Myrnin is still recovering as well, though the founder has special accommodations for injured vampires." Claire frowned at the nurse's smile, "How badly was Myrnin

injured?" The nurse pursed her lips. "I didn't see him, I only heard what the paramedics saw when they got there. Apparently Mr. Collins tried to kill him, and nearly

succeeded. They said he was bleeding from various injuries, and was staked and lying in the sun. They barely got him into shelter in time." Claire's monitors had started

going crazy the more the nurse told her. She knew that Myrnin could have easily killed Shane, and escaped injury. She bit her lip as tears started anew, "I did this to Myrnin.

He was holding back because I asked him to." She glanced into the nurse's eyes, "I need to see him! I have to go to Myrnin!" The nurse nodded, "Just as soon as you are

well." "No!" Claire said vehemently, "I have to go see him right now." The nurse frowned, "You need rest." Claire growled, "You get me to Myrnin or so help me I will go

alone." The nurse sighed, "Very well, I'll inform the doctor." Fifteen minutes later another nurse was there with a wheelchair. First she helped her into a pair of cotton pants.

She said the IV had to stay in, so she would just have to wear the paper gown. She loaded Claire into the wheelchair, covered her with a blanket and wheeled her along with

her IV stand out and into the elevators. After a short ride down, they came to the front of the hospital where a car was waiting. She was loaded in and the nurse

accompanied her. They were brought to founder's square, and brought before Amelie. "You understand the damage you have caused." Claire bowed her head, "I know. Could

I please see Myrnin?" Amelie stared her down, and then finally relented, "Very well." She waved a guard over and he escorted Claire and her nurse to a room within the

twisting halls of the founder's building. There she saw Myrnin reclining in a plush bed, with mounds of pillows. He was looking nearly healed, that was until she saw the angry

marks leading from scars on his exposed arms and chest. Her eyes widened as she realized Shane not only cut him with silver, but splashed the wounds with silver nitrate.

Myrnin was lucky to be alive. Claire quietly took his hand and his slowly opened. "_Fy annwyl_ you're here." He croaked. Claire winced, "I'm sorry." Myrnin smiled, "The Collins

boy is yet alive." "But at what cost? You were nearly killed!" Myrnin's smile disappeared, "I thought that is what you wished?" Claire felt as though she should be done crying

by now as tears fell yet again, "No Myrnin, I just…" Amelie's cool voice startled her, "Myrnin has asked that we not kill him for his crimes, but a punishment must be given.

Shall we imprison him for the rest of his natural life?" Claire rose unsteadily to her feet, despite her nurse's protests, "Do you think you could…make him forget everything

and send him away. I…I'll accept his punishment." Amelie looked startled by her words, and Claire continued, "It was my fault and I need to accept my punishment." Amelie

thought about this for a moment, then nodded, "If Shane Collins agrees to the same, then I will accept you proposal." Claire was taken back to the hospital after a mere

twenty minutes with Myrnin. In three days, both Claire and Shane were released from the hospital. Claire hadn't seen him since the fight. He looked defeated, gaunt and

tired. The light she had so loved was gone from his eyes, and she was sad to know she had been the one to take that away from him. They were brought before Amelie.

Shane wouldn't look at Claire, let alone speak to her. Amelie sat regally in her chair, behind her desk. "Shane Collins, the crimes which you have committed, are punishable

by death, however Myrnin decided to grant you pardon. Nevertheless, there must still be a punishment given. Claire Danvers had also agreed to grant you a pardon. You now

hold a choice in your hands Mr. Collins. You can choose to accept your punishment, whatever it may be, or…your memory will be erased and you will be banished from

Morganville. Claire will take your punishment." Shane didn't even think about it, "I want to forget. I don't want to remember anything about this damn town, or _anyone_ in it.

All it's ever caused me is pain. My sister, my mom, my dad; everything! I don't care I just…I don't care anymore." Claire blinked back tears as Amelie raised her head, "I see.

And what if I said Claire's punishment would be death?" Shane's voice didn't waver when he said, "I don't care." Claire tried not to be hurt by the statement; she knew it was

coming, but pain radiated through her. Amelie looked to Claire, "And you Claire Danvers will accept your punishment?" Claire nodded, "Yes ma'am." Amelie nodded, "Very

well, it will be so." Shane was taken away and Claire was left with Amelie. With a delicate sigh, Amelie rose, "Your punishment will be announced tonight in founder's square.

Be there by sundown." Claire nodded, "Could…could I see Myrnin again?" Amelie nodded and Claire thanked her before being led to the same room as before. Myrnin was

looking much better; most of the sliver poisoning was gone and he was in a lot less pain. He was sitting up reading a book, although Claire wasn't sure how much reading he

was actually doing since the book was upside-down. He closed the book, placed it on a table and motioned for her to sit next to him. "I'm scared Myrnin." He snorted, "I am

not going to bite you little Claire." She chuckled weakly and sat, "No, I meant about my punishment. I acted brave for Shane's sake, but…" He gently wrapped his arm around

her, mindful of the healing ribs. "Amelie will not kill you. I still need an assistant." Claire nodded, but it didn't reassure her much. They sat together for hours until Claire

sighed, "I should go get ready; I want to look my best." Myrnin nodded and she returned to the Glass house. It felt like ages since she had last been here. No one was home.

She went to Shane's room first; it was empty, devoid of anything she might have found comfort in. she walked away sullenly and entered her room. She collected her finest

clothes; a dark purple dress and a pair of black flats. She showered quickly dressed and dried her hair, then applied a light coating of makeup. She looked into the mirror and

didn't recognize the girl there. She frowned at the eyes that no longer shone and the skin that had gone sallow. She had dark rings around her eyes. "I wish I could forget

too; start over." She took a breath, "But someone has to remember." She turned away and made her way back to founder's square. She was admitted into Amelie's office.

Amelie raised a brow, "I am surprised you came back." Claire took in a deep breath, "I couldn't have really run if I wanted to." Amelie nodded. After a tense moment, Amelie

rose, "It is time." In the center of founder square, Claire was knelt down in front of Amelie; her head bowed. Amelie spoke to the crowd; a mix of humans and vampires,

"Claire Danvers is brought here today to be given punishment. Recent events transpired resulting in Myrnin being attacked. He managed to survive, but at great cost; he is

still healing. Claire was the direct cause for the attack, and had agreed to accept punishment for her actions." She now addressed Claire, "Are you ready to receive your

punishment?" Claire was about to answer when a familiar voice rang out in the crowd, "Claire shouldn't be punished! She never hurt Myrnin!" Claire glanced at Eve and saw

her restrained by Michael. Tears had ruined her makeup, but she was past caring. "May I speak founder?" Claire asked beseechingly. Amelie pursed her lips and nodded once.

Claire rose to her feet and faced the crowd, specifically Eve. "I'm not proud of what I did and I hate how it turned out. In my one moment of weakness I ruined a lot of lives,

but this town has an order; I upset the delicate balance. By taking punishment for Shane, I am allowing this balance to be restored while keeping _all_ of my friends alive. I

love Shane, but he doesn't love me anymore. This town…I broke him. I'm giving him a new chance at life…I just hope he makes the right decisions and ends up happy. What

happened to Myrnin was terrible, but he's going to live. Whatever my punishment is, I'll accept it because…I just can't afford to lose any more of my friends. So please Eve…

accept my decision?" Claire was openly crying; her makeup ruined as well. Eve was quiet for a while and wouldn't look at Claire, but she finally whispered, "Okay CB…but that

doesn't mean I like it." She looked up at Claire to receive a watery smile from Claire. Most of the crowd now seemed uncomfortable at the amount of emotion, but kept quiet.

Claire released the breath she wasn't aware she was holding, cleared her throat and resumed kneeling in front of Amelie, "Thank you founder. I am ready to receive my

punishment now." Amelie nodded regally, "For the crimes you have committed, the punishment is death." Whispers started, and Amelie made a sharp hand gesture to silence

them. "However, it has come to my attention that you are yet needed in Morganville. Also your past bravery has helped to keep Morganville from an untimely demise;

therefore I will make an exception to the punishment required. You are to be imprisoned for a maximum of six months, after which you will be on strict probation. You will

still be required to assist Myrnin with research during your imprisonment, thus your imprisonment will be carried out there. Do you have any questions?" Claire was trying to

hide her smile of relief, "No ma'am." Amelie nodded, "So be it." She dismissed the crowd with a wave of her hand and turned away smartly. Claire was collected by two of

Amelie's guards and herded back to Amelie's office. As she was being led away, she could see Eve hugging Michael, tears falling, but smiling. Michael and Eve waved to her

and she waved back. Everything would be all right now.


End file.
